1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a data transmission apparatus, a data transmission device, a data reception device, and a data transmission system.
2. Related Art
Generally, in order to increase a transmission bandwidth, a method of increasing a bit width of a transmission line or a transmission frequency may be considered. Recently, according to development of semiconductor technology, the operating frequencies of CPUs or main storage memories have been increased. In consideration of the above-described situation, in a transmission line for connecting a host system and a storage device, a serial bus such as a PCI express which increases the transmission frequency by decreasing the number of bits has been dominant in the market, instead of a parallel bus such as an SCSI which increases the transmission bandwidth by increasing the bit width.